CODE VEIN: Together We Rise
by NomadicValkyrie
Summary: In the not too distant future, a mysterious disaster has brought collapse to the world as we know it. Towering skyscrapers, once symbols of prosperity, are now lifeless graves of humanity's past pierced by the Thorns of Judgment. At the center of the destruction lies a hidden society of Revenants called Vein.


**A/N: Hello! This chapter is simply a prologue so it's not going to be super long like later chapters hopefully will be. Sorry for any inconvience!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Vein or its characters, however, I do own the main protagonist**

* * *

A thick red mist had shrouded the devastated city below. Sounds of fighting could be heard throughout the city streets causing more of the Lost to migrate towards the noise. With a broad slash of his sword, Kazuma fighting had wounded the Horror causing it to be enraged. The Horror then circled around and ran towards Kazuma, but Kazuma had managed to dodge it at the last second, slashing outward towards the Horror, this time nearly cleaving it into two. The creature let out a horrific cry before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Kazuma walked up and looked down upon the lifeless creature, his expression lifeless itself. He'd been out hunting for blood beads to quench his thirst for human blood, but to no avail did he find any. This irritated the man. He was starving, weak, and tired.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had spent days looking for another bloodspring to replenish, but to no avail. It had been a long while since he last came upon a bloodspring. The more he fought the Lost and other Horrors, the more exhausted he became. He couldn't possibly go on like this. There was no way he'd survive much longer if he did.

"We're in luck, I've found a fresh bloodspring." Louis Amamiya said.

Kazuma turned and looked at the black haired man incredulously. There's no way he found one so easily and so quickly.

"The catch however..." Louis continued, noticing the expression plastered on the brown haired man's face. "Is that there's a Horror wandering around it. A big one"

Kazuma sighed lightly. Of course there was a catch. There almost always is, no way would this be an easy endeavor. Slinging his sword over his shoulder, Kazuma followed Louis to where he had found the bloodspring and not surprising, there was indeed a large Horror lurking around it. Kazuma was concerned if they'd even be able to take on such a Horror in the state they were in now. Louis noticed this concerned expression on the brown haired man's face and reassuringly placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If we work together we can take this Horror." He stated.

Kazuma looked at the black haired man keenly and nodded. Soon enough he wouldn't be hungry anymore and he'd be able to rest after such a long and tiring few days. With that thought in mind, Kazuma felt more energized all of a sudden. Sword in hand, he charged head on, alongside Louis, to the Horror below. In the blink of an eye he had slashed at the Horror's legs as Louis came up from behind him, slashing in a downward arc, wounding the creature almost fatality so. The creature let out a terrifying shriek as it flailed around aggressively, almost hitting Kazuma. Kazuma managed to jump out of the way as the Horror continued to shriek and swing its arms around, giving Louis ample time to circle around and slash at the creature's exposed back. Kazuma then quickly ran in and slashed at the creature's legs, causing it to kneel to the ground weakly. Louis then took this chance to slash at the creature's head, cutting it off effectively. Kazuma let out an exhausted sigh as the creature's lifeless body slumped over.

"We did good you and I." Louis commented.

Kazuma simply nodded in silence then walked over to the empty bloodspring, restoring it. He then took one of the newly produced blood beads in his hand and stared at it intently. Finally his thirst would be sated at last. After he had consumed the blood bead, he opened the satchel he'd been carrying and placed a few extra blood beads inside for later, closing the bag back up tightly. The two of them then headed back to Home Base so they could finally rest up before needing to go back out once again.

"In need of a tune-up? Perhaps maybe a new blade altogether?" Rin said.

Kazuma just nodded in response. He had felt very attached to his current weapon so he wasn't looking for anything new in particular, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to at least look at her selection.

"Alright, I'll see to the maintenance on this baby. Feel free to peruse my stock and let me know if there's anything you'd like in particular." She stated.

So far nothing stood out for him. There were a couple really neat bayonets, spears and halberds, some two-handed swords and two-handed hammers, but nothing totally unique peaked his interest. As soon as Rin was through with the maintenance she handed back Kazuma's Queenslayer Blade.

"You're all set now. Be sure and drop by again sometime if you need anything else done." Rin said.

Kazuma picked up his blade and admired it, giving a slight nod to the young girl then gave the blade a few small swings. The balance felt good and light. Perfectly in tune with his Fighter blood code. Io then came up behind Kazuma, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She spoke softly, her expression hard to read as always.

Kazuma simply nodded at her, assuring her he was just fine after consuming a blood bead despite going such a long time without a means to sate his thirst. Io simply looked at him, almost as if she was looking for any hint of dishonesty, but alas she didn't find any such thing. She then went about her business, leaving Kazuma once again by himself. Kazuma figured he should probably test out his refined blade with some training and so went off to go and train, not concerning himself with anything else at the moment. After a few hours of training he went off to the hot springs to replenish himself, when suddenly an image of a woman came to mind. A woman he was sure he knew but couldn't place strangely. pushing it aside for now, he continued to soak in the hot springs with very little care in the world.


End file.
